Firestar's Legacy
by Lionblaze999
Summary: Firestar's behavior makes him break up with Sandstorm and he tries to regain her feelings towards him, until something tragic happens.
1. Prologue

**Lionblaze999: Firestar says disclaimer!**

**Firestar: But I don't want to!**

**Lionblaze999: Hurry up!**

**Firestar: Fine. Lionblaze999 doesn't own Warriors or he would be Erin Hunter.**

**Sandstorm: Or me!**

**Firestar: NOT YOU!**

**Sandstorm: But !**

**Lionblaze999: "Shut up! Here's the chappy!" Drags an arguing Sandstorm and Firestar away.**

**Prologue**

Firestar padded out of his den slowly, after a long night. He was still sleepy and he was thinking about many things. Chief among them was Sandstorm, who had become angry at him for being stupid. "Stupid toms," was the last thing she said before leaving him to lie alone in his den in the ravine, that had suddenly become cold without the warmth of her lithe body. He asked Graystripe to arrange a hunting patrol, and went off to organize the dawn patrol.

"Sandstorm, Ashfur, and Dustpelt will go on dawn patrol," He said to himself. Spotting Sandstorm, he tried to walk over to her to give her the information, but she walked away, flicking her tail at him as she walked. Sighing, Firestar padded to the warriors den where he found Dustpelt.

"You will go on dawn patrol with Sandstorm and Ashfur."

"Okay, but I don't like it."

"Get used to disappointment." Firestar said, annoyed that Dustpelt was complaining. Dustpelt grunted and walked off to fetch the others. Firestar slowly pulled himself over to the high rock and lay down, resting his head on his paws.

"You okay Firestar?" Graystripe asked, startling Firestar.

"Yeah," Firestar lied, he couldn't burden his clan with his love life, it wouldn't be right.

"No you're not, you are felling tired, dejected, and depressed. Tonight, go to Cinderpelt and retrieve some poppy seeds so you can sleep. A clan is only as good as its leader, I always say."

"Okay, Graystripe," Firestar mumbled, before returning to his comfortable spot on the High rock. Graystripe flicked Firestar with his tail before walking off to talked to the elder's who were in the process of berating an apprentice. Today would be a long day.

As night approached, Firestar padded to Cinderpelt's den. She looked up from where she was laying, her crippled leg splayed out in an awkward- looking position. She got up from her bed of moss and greeted him with a friendly lick on the ear.

"Hey Firestar, what do you want?"

"I can't seem to get enough sleep; can I have some poppy seeds please?" Firestar asked, trying to hide the reason for him not being able to sleep.

"You know, poppy seeds reduce pain, but they can't heal a broken heart," she said while fetching the seeds.

Firestar winced inwardly, how could she always guess why he wanted something

"Sandstorm might be angry, but she still loves you. She will just try to hide it for awhile. Apologizing helps too," she said winking at Firestar. He took the seeds and padded to his den. It still felt cold without his favorite she-cats scent and body. He fell asleep eventually, but he still missed Sandstorm's warm fur.

**Review! I need you ideas for future chapters. I'll try to update as soon as ****possible**** and flames burn the Dark Forest!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Lionblaze999: Sandstorm says disclaimer!**

**Sandstorm: But I can't! I have to get back or Firestar will get worried about where I am!**

**Lionblaze999: All the more reason to hurry up and say it, Because you're not getting out of here until you say the disclaimer!**

**Sandstorm: Alright, alright! No need to shout, I'm right here! Lionblaze999 doesn't own Warriors or he would be Erin Hunter. ( Or Me!)**

**Lionblaze999: There, was that so hard? Now scram. On with the Chapter!**

**CHAPTER 1**

The next day, Firestar felt a little better, but his sadness kept returning. It was like a hole in his spirit, a vacuum that threatened to consume his happiness entirely. He sat down on the Highrock, waiting for night to come. He had a plan, but it needed to wait until night, when they wouldn't be interrupted. Ever since Graystripe had lost Silverstream he had become a reliable friend and deputy. He would keep everyone in the camp tonight, except Sandstorm, who Firestar felt would be able to slip by Graystripe's watchful night vigil at the camp entrance.

Firestar worked hard all day, trying to make the appearance of being alright even though he was torn inside. Cinderpelt saw right through the guise, but she saw the hope in his eyes, as he sat keeping watch over his clan from Highrock. Cinderpelt winked at him as she carried herbs to the nursery. Firestar watched the sun anxiously as it made it's slow progression down the clear blue sky.

Finally the sun hid its blazing bodies behind the treetops casting complicated patterns on the forest floor. Firestar jumped down from his position on the Highrock and made the appearance of going to his den, but he was actually going to meet Graystripe, whom he had told to meet him near Firestar's den. Graystripe was there. Firestar told him that he had smelled a strange smell when he had been out on patrol, and not to let annyone out of camp as he was going to see what it was. Graystripe nodded and walked to the camp entrance to keep a close watch on his clanmates. Firestar padded over to the back of the warriors den and tried to distinguish where Sandstorm was. He found it and snuck past the position, purposefully snapping a twig with his paw while mumbling about the strange scent, making sure that she could hear. Then, camp, hoping that Sandstorm followed him.

Sandstorm had been about to fall asleep when she heard a twig snapping, outside the warrior's den bramble wall. She swiveled her ears in that direction and picked up someone muttering.  
" Strange scent...in forest...should chase it... must follow..."  
That was all she heard. She picked up her head and began to sneak out of the den. The moment she stepped out of the den, Graystripe stopped her.

"Firestar has told me not to let anyone leave the camp."

"Why?" Sandstorm asked, she was already planning to break the rule, especially since Firestar ordered it.

" He said something about a strange scent in the forest, doesn't want anyone to get hurt."

Sandstorm realized that the person who went to investigate the scent must've been Firestar. Just like him to tell everyone that it was too dangerous to leave, then go out alone to act like a hero. She didn't want him to become more of a hero. But she felt something else too. As Graystripe turned and walked back to where he had been standing, Sandstorm dashed to the side of the den, to begin to follow Firestar's familiar scent

Firestar walked slowly through the forest, looking for a good place to carry out his plan. He walked until he came to the edge of the ravine, looking out over the forest. The moonlight wove a mottled pattern along the forest floor and Firestar sat staring out over the forest, not moving a muscle.

Sandstorm followed his scent, it was becoming fresher as she walked through the gloomy nighttime forest. She walked for a long time before finally she saw him sitting on a ridge, looking out over Thunderclan territory. He looked rather majestic, sitting there with his head held high. He wasn't moving.

**That's the chapter peoples! I'll probably update very soon. My friend has the story written out for up to chapter 5. I just have to type them. Till next time! Lionblaze999, out!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Lionblaze999: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS! Get that through your brains!**

**CHAPTER 2**

She snuck closer to him, now able to see his red pelt, with a mottled pattern of light making him look powerful and strong. Distracted with her thoughts she ran into a bramble bush, and it rustled alarmingly.

"Sandstorm, is that you, have you come?" Firestar said without turning around, "Have you come to hear me apologize?"

Sandstorm was confused, how had he known I was her? And not the thing he was tracking.

"No, I came to help you find the strange scent," she told him, stepping out of the bushes.

Firestar purred a deep rumbling purr that caused Sandstorm's heart to skip a beat.

"So Graystripe told you, as I expected. No, I am no tracking anything," he meowed sofly,"I told him that to keep the cats in the camp so we wouldn't bee disturbed."

"What do you mean?" she meowed as he slowly turned, his dazzling green eyes meeting her amber ones. She saw sadness in his eyes, and something else, was it affection?

"I want to apologize for y behavior. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings. I want you to know that I love you, and always will."

E was apologizing! He was also telling her that he loved her, in he same two sentences! She was at a loss for words, as she watched his ginger pelt reflect patches of the moonlight. She stood still as he walked up to her and sat down in front of her.

"I know that you might not love anymore, but I thought that I should apologize."

She pressed her muzzle o his and whispered, "You stupid furball."

He purred again and she pressed closer to him. He looked down at her and smiled. Cleaning her face Firestar licked her ears and muzzle lovingly and Sandstorm closed her eyes, enjoying his affection. She moved closer to him and circled her ail around his neck. Their pelts brushed together, and she purred, enjoying the feeling.

"I forgive you."

Firestar was surprised that his apology had aroused her in this way. He walked up o her and laid his head on her shoulder. She looked at him, and they walked back to camp, their pelts always touching, and curled up together in Firestar's den.

**REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 3

Firestar awoke, feeling Sandstorm's warm body against him. He grinned. His plan had worked far better than he had expected, and he had earned back his special place in her heart. He had also brought back her feelings for him, all in one night. He had been surprised at first, but then he realized that if she wanted to come back, than he would be open and willing. He laid his head on her side, feeling the rise and fall of her steady breathing. She shifted slightly, and looked at him.

"Hey, Firestar..." her speech was interrupted as a huge yawn sent shivers through her body. Firestar lifted his head off of her and purred softly.

"...good morning! Sleep well?" she asked him, a playful glint was in her eyes, as if she knew that she had been the reason for him not being able to sleep.

"Yes, but I had stayed up late, tracking a scent in the forest," he winked at her, and she purred happily.

They both got up and walked out of Firestar's den, he was going to organize the hunting patrols and border patrols, while she was going to rest after the long night she had spent with Firestar.

Firestar was speaking with Graystripe, "Did anyone try to leave?" he asked, trying to keep an inquisitive look on his face.

"Yes, Sandstorm did, however I told her that you had left and she was gone when I turned around, I had assumed that she had gone back to her den."

Firestar resisted the urge to release a _mrrow_ of laughter, "Interesting, I will talk to her." Graystripe nodded and yawned.

"You had a busy night, you should go rest, I will take over for today."

Graystripe nodded gratefully and padded off to the warrior's den.

Firestar issued the hunting and dawn patrols and sat on the Highrock, viewing his clan at work. When he thought Cinderpelt was free, he walked slowly to the medicine den.

"Hey, Cinderpelt," he meowed happily as he walked inside.

"Hey, Firestar, sleep well?" she winked at him and he sighed; did all she-cats know what he was thinking?

"Yes, actually, I did, and I will tell you all about it."

Cinderpelt sat and listened, nodding her head a few times. Finally when he finished, she nodded and said, "Good!"

She turned her back and went to organize her herbs. Firestar walked slowly out of the medicine den and sat on the Highrock, performing his usual duties. Tomorrow was the gathering, he remembered, and he needed a good night's sleep.

Firestar went on a rather uneventful evening patrol and after that went to sleep in his den. As he laid down, the lichen hanging over the entrance swished and Sandstorm walked in.

"Hi," she said casually.

Firestar had not been expecting anyone to come to his den, least of all her. He decided to say hi, just to see if she could stay, "Hi," Firestar said in the same manner.

She flicked her tail and laid down next to him, curling up into a ball so he could curl around her. He coiled himself carefully around her and laid his head on his paws. She was asleep almost immediately, and he was out not a moment later, his dreams overcoming the waking world.

**REVIEW! Find out what happens in Firestar's dream in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

_Firestar padded out of his den and walked out into the forest. The owls hooted far above him in the trees and he walked in the scarce moonlight. Finally he stopped in front of a wall of ferns. Not hesitating he walked through them, driven by a unknown impulse._

_"Ah there you are!" a voice said as he stepped through the ferns. Firestar looked up and saw Bluestar sitting in the middle of the clearing._

_"Bluestar! Is something wrong?" Firestar asked anxiously._

_"No, no, I am here just to talk."_

_Firestar padded over to her and sat a tail length away, "What would you like to talk about?"_

_"You," she meowed innocently. Firestar looked up and saw a strange gleam in her eyes._

_"Wh-what do you mean?" he asked confused, "What about me?"_

_"I would like to talk about your heart, and where it lies," she said looking up at him._

_"Um, okay. What do you want me to tell you that you don't already know about me and Sandstorm?"_

_"No, not about her, about _me_." she meowed putting slight emphasis on the word, me._

_Firestar was taken aback. He didn't answer for a moment and Bluestar took a step closer to him. He was deep in thought and didn't notice. Bluestar took another step and brushed his muzzle with her tail._

_Firestar snapped out of his thoughts and realized how close she was to him. He could feel heat coming off her in waves, did StarClan she-cats go into heat?_

_"Firestar, I love you. I loved you since you became an apprentice," she whispered. "Now, do you love me, or will you love me?"_

_She didn't give Firestar a chance to answer because she pushed him over with her paw, and laid on top of him. He grunted in surprise, and looked at her questioningly._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I want to love you, Firestar!"_

_"But I have a mate. I can't help you!"_

_Bluestar slashed at him with her claws, and pain clouded his vision._

Firestar's eyes snapped open, and he felt Sandstorm stir beside him. What a strange dream! He felt a strange felling along his stomach and looked down to see that his hind-legs and stomach were red with blood! Was his dream with Bluestar actually a dream? He got up slowly, making sure not to wake Sandstorm and went out of the dirt-place tunnel to clean himself. Firestar walked to his den and found Sandstorm getting up and stretching. She looked sad about something.

"Hey wanna go hunting?" he asked, hoping to make her feel better.

"Sure," she said, perking up immediately.

They walked out of the camp, and he followed her until she flicked her ears, signaling for him to stop. She got into the hunter's crouch and stalked toward some ferns several tail-lengths away. Firestar sniffed the air and realized that there was a vole in the ferns. Sandstorm pounced, flying through the air for a split second, before landing on the vole.

"Got it!" she mumbled through a mouthful of fur.

"Good, do you want to take it back to camp or bury it and we will get it on our way back," he asked, unsure of what she wanted to do.

"I will get it later." She buried it and took the lead again.

"What's wrong?" Firestar asked, worried that something was indeed wrong.

"Oh, nothing," she grumbled.

"You can tell me," Firestar assured her.

"I will tell you at the gathering. We'll take a walk, and Graystripe will lead them back."

"Okay," Firestar agreed anxious to please Sandstorm in any way possible.

They finished hunting, and brought back the prey. Firestar waited anxiously for the gathering to come. When the sun finally went down and the moon shown high in the sky, Firestar picked Sandstorm, Ashfur, Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Sorrelpaw, and Cinderpelt. The cats walked toward the Fourtrees in silence. Only an occasional meow every once and awhile. When they arrived they found RiverClan already there. WindClan was just arriving, and ShadowClan was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Firestar, Tallstar, how are you this evening?" Leopardstar meowed neutrally. The leaders exchanged similar small talk as they waited for ShadowClan.

Finally, Blackstar and his small group of clan members walked into the Fourtrees clearing.

"About time you showed up!" Tallstar meowed sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, lets get this over with!" Blackstar growled.

"Fine, everybody settle down." Firestar meow soothingly.

The leaders took their place on the rock and RiverClan went first, "Prey runs well in RiverClan during this green-leaf. Our warriors are strong and we have a new deputy, Mistyfoot."

Mistyfoot stepped forward and bowed her head.

WindClan went next, "Prey runs well in WindClan as well. We are enjoying a smooth green-leaf."

ShadowClan went next, "Our prey is not running well. We are not enjoying anything except a hard green-leaf and are not looking forward to leaf-bare."

Firestar explained the general news of his clan and they all went their separate ways. As they walked, Firestar asked Graystripe to keep going, and stayed behind with Sandstorm.

"Now will you tell me what is bothering you?" Firestar asked.

Sandstorm sighed, "I am worried."

"About...?"

"I am worried that you love someone else," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

"Why should you think that?" Firestar asked, pretty sure that he knew the answer already.

"I think that you are sneaking out at night to see someone else," she said looking at him closely.

Firestar sighed and looked at his paws, how could he explain this dream to her?

"How? You sleep with me all the time in my den," he argued weakly.

She looked at him and was obviously offended, but in her eyes he only saw prevailing sadness. It was so strong that it almost made him cry.

"You weren't in the den when I woke up last night, I was looking forward to the comforting warmth of your body, but I woke up stiff, and cold! Who is it that you are seeing? Is she that much better than me?" her tears spilled over out of her eyes and fell to the ground.

Firestar licked the tears off of her face and meowed softly, "Sandstorm, I can't think of anyone that I love more than you, the reason I wasn't there was because...because..." he trailed off, not wanting to tell her of his dream.

"Because...?"

Before Firestar could answer, a growl sounded behind him. He spun around, claws unsheathed, and saw a terrifying sight. A great black tom stood in the bushes. It had glowing red eyes, and its muscles bulged beneath the sleek black fur that covered it from head to toe.

"Mmmmm, wild cat! My favorite!" it rasped while circling Firestar and Sandstorm. "Foolish foolish cats, you should have stayed with the larger group."

It looked at them hungrily and bunched its muscles to pounce. Firestar, looking tiny compared to the monster that was twice his size screamed for Sandstorm to run, but she was rooted in place as the huge monster pounced at her, jaws open. She saw a flash of ginger fur as Firestar jumped in the way and clawed its muzzle. The huge cat, if it could be called that reared up and tried to smash Firestar with a massive paw. This time when Firestar screamed for her to run, more desperately, she ran, but only so far, before turning back to make sure her love stayed alive. She crouched in the bushes as the two toms dashed back and forth clawing and biting furiously, the larger tom was winning, she saw. The black tom struck Firestar in the side as he reared up to strike, and the ginger tom flew farther than Sandstorm thought possible, before slamming into a tree near her. With a despairing and painful squeak his eyes closed and he fell to the ground, barely breathing.

"Nooo!" Sandstorm screamed and charged out of the bushes and clawed the black tom viciously across the neck. Recoiling from the unexpected attack it tried to dislodge her, but she was driven by rage and despite her growing number of injuries she held on until the massive tom fell to the ground scrambling away as she fell off its neck. Barely able to make it to Firestar's side she nudged him with her nose. She remembered the story of how Tigerstar had been so mortally wounded that he couldn't enter the healing trance that StarClan uses to heal the thing that killed the leader. She feared that this was the case for Firestar.

"Don't leave me Firestar. Come back," she whispered before collapsing in a heap next to him, her injuries spilling her blood onto the ground, staining it red

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Is my friend evil or what! Cliffhanger! HAHAHAHAHAhAHAhA! Review If you want another chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

**I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ANY MORE SO THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. IF ANY ONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY, THEN SEND ME A PRIVATE MESSAGE. THANKS AND SORRY!**


End file.
